Between Two Worlds
by Gothic Spook
Summary: COMPLETE! Stargate crossover. Reyes, Doggett, Mulder, Scully and Skinner are forced to separate after The Truth. SG1 comes and finds them all, asking for their help. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Between Two Worlds**  
Author: Gothic Spook  
E-mail: gothicspookhotmail.com  
Rating: PG13 version fro fanfiction.net  
Category: Post-Truth, Pre-Colonization, Stargate Crossover, DRR and friendship all around. Lots of Angst  
Summery: Reyes, Doggett, Mulder, Scully and Skinner are forced to separate after the events of The Truth. SG-1 comes and finds them all and asks for their help in stopping colonisation.  
Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I do **not** own!  
Spoilers: Season 9 for XF! Everything to be safe for Stargate.  
Archive: Fanfiction.net. Anywhere that wants it, just let me know!  
Authors notes: This was actually the first ever fanfic I wrote, but I never put it because I thought it was really bad. But I'm being brave and putting it up!  
Stargate A/N: Jonas is still on the team with Daniel as well!  
Final Authors notes: The timeline in Stargate is totally screwed! So lots of stuff is different!  
  
John and Monica sped away from the ruins that were now being destroyed by the helicopters. Monica look back and see that no one is following us. She looks at John, he had his full concentration on the round trying to figure out what they would do now.  
  
John, where are we going?  
  
I don't know Monica. He paused a few seconds and then continues. I think we should keep driving until it gets dark and then find a motel where we can figure things out, he suggested.  
  
Okay, sounds good. Do you want me to drive? Monica noticed how tired he looked.  
  
No. I'll be okay. How long until we hit the next town?   
  
He nodded to the glove compartment where Monica found a map. Monica looked it over, determining how long it would take to reach the next town.  
  
There isn't any towns any where near hear, but there is a motel about 100 miles down this road, I think we should stop there.  
  
Yeah okay, we should be there in a couple of hours.   
  
He said to her then he put his attention back to the road. As Monica gazed out her window she thought about all the things that has happened in the past year and a bit, Scully's birth, Lukesh, the teenager who was half fly, the horrible car accident, William's kidnapping, finding Luke's killer and finding the ultimate proof of the paranormal but not being able to show him to the world. Then it crossed her mind that neither her or John would ever be able to go back. John must have sensed what she was feeling as he slid one hand off the steering wheel and put his hand in hers, Monica smiled at him gratefully for the comfort his touch gave her, he couldn't help but grin back at her. When they arrive at the motel, John paid for one room with a double bed, thinking it would look less suspicious to anyone who might check. They both laid down in the bed, facing one another, looking into each others eyes, into each others souls.  
  
I love you, John barely whispered into the silence. Monica couldn't help but look at him in disbelief, she had given up all hope of him ever loving her, but he had just said the three words she had always dreamed of hearing from come from his lips.  
  
I love you too. Monica couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes, but she doesn't wipe them away. John placed his hand delicately on her cheek, wiping away the tears which escaped her eyes. He leaned forwards and she met him halfway, lips meeting for the first time.   
  
EDITED FOR FF.NET  
  
I'm sorry. John suddenly whispered. Monica looked at him with confusion.  
  
You're sorry? For what? She asked as she nuzzled her nose in the crook of his neck.  
  
For not doing that sooner, for waiting so long. Monica looked up at him and saw the sadness and guilt in his eyes. Monica reached her hand up and cupped his cheek.  
  
It was worth the wait. I would have waited an eternity if it meant I could have you like this. Monica told him honestly. He leant down and gave her a gentle kiss. Monica then rested against his side as exhaustion took hold of her and she fell asleep in Johns arms.  
  
Monica opened her sleepy eyes and saw John fast asleep next to her, his arm around her waist, snoring slightly. She though about how often she had dreamed of waking up like this, in this mans arms. A noise in the distance distracted her from her thoughts. After a second of panicking she realised it was her cell phone, the one she had bought under a different name and only Dana had the number to. She carefully removed herself from Johns arms, being careful not to wake him. After she found the cell phone, pressed the button, she lifted it to her ear.  
  
Monica knew it was Dana, but she had to check.  
  
Yes Monica, it's me. Are you and John okay? She asked.  
  
Yeah we're fine. Are you and Mulder okay? She questioned, saying a silent prayer that they were safe.  
  
We're fine. Listen I received a call this morning from Skinner and he says that none of us can go back to DC, he says that the only way for us to stay alive is if we all separate and go to different countries. Dana explained.  
  
Are you serious? We're going to give up? Monica queried, she couldn't believe what Dana was suggesting. Giving up and splitting up for who knew how long.   
  
I am serious and no we are not going to give up Skinner, Mulder and I have agreed that we need to separate, it will keep us alive and when it's time we will find each other and put up one hell of a fight. But right now it's way to risky for any of us, do you understand now why we must do this? Dana explained, Monica could hear the urgency of the situation in Dana's voice.  
  
Yeah I guess, Monica replied, still not entirely sure this was the right thing to do. Where will you be going?  
  
Skinner is going to some family he has in Canada, Mulder and I are going to Italy its up to you where you go.  
  
Well I have some old friends in England who can help me out I guess. Monica looked over at John who was still fast asleep.  
  
What about John? She inquired. Monica didn't want to think of them splitting up, leaving each other and possibly never seeing each other again.  
  
I don't know. I'll talk to him when he wakes up, Monica told her.  
  
Okay. Listen Monica I want to say thank you for every thing that you and John have done for me and Mulder, I realise that we wouldn't be together now if it wasn't for the both of you, and that I'm sorry that you both had to be dragged in our mess.   
  
Monica could hear Dana's voice cracking with emotion, Monica didn't want to think of this as a goodbye. She couldn't handle it.  
  
Dana we are best friends and nothing is ever going to change that. We will see each other again sooner or later, and as for being dragged into this mess if I had to do it over I wouldn't change a thing that has happened, so don't you dare feel responsible all right. Monica firmly told Dana, her own voice cracking as she shed silent tears.  
  
Okay. Well I guess I should be going our flight leaves soon, I'll miss you both very much, goodbye, she said and hung up the phone before Monica had a chance to reply.   
  
Monica looked at the phone in her hand and said her own goodbye, fully aware that neither Dana nor Mulder could hear her. Monica looked over at John. How was she going to tell him the plan? How was she going to handle leaving him? After everything they had been through together. She knew she had to be strong. She walked over to him and gently shook his shoulder.  
  
She shook his shoulder a little stronger when he didn't wake up the first time. He opened his tired eyes and upon seeing her teary face he panicked.  
  
Monica what is it? He asked with a worried look on his face as he looked her over to see if she was hurt.  
  
I just got off the phone with Dana and we've agreed on what to do now.  
  
7 YEARS LATER  
ENGLAND  
There wasn't a day that Monica didn't think about them, Dana, Mulder, Skinner and most of all John. After talking for quite some time they had agreed to separate but promised that one day to find each other again, once it was safe. It was the hardest thing Monica had ever had to do. The first night she spent in England, Monica decided to write down every detail of her life, from early child hood to right now, so that she would never forget, from then on Monica always kept it under her pillow as she always wanted to remember and add some things. In addition to the diary, Monica had two tattoo's done. On her upper arm she had John written with a beautiful design of a blue flower and on her lower back she had written in bold I Want To Believe' with a little green alien. This was a way of saying that she would never forget and didn't want to forget.   
  
A few weeks after moving to England and getting a job at the local secondary school teaching English. Monica started feeling sick every morning and finally chalked up the nerve to buy a pregnancy test, as she saw it turn positive Monica's emotions went spinning out of control. She was happy, she had always wanted a child and now she was going to have one, but Monica was also crying her eyes out, knowing who the father was, knowing that he wouldn't be here for any of it and knowing she would have to go through everything alone.   
  
9 months later Monica gave birth to a healthy baby girl and named her Melissa who as she grew older insisted on calling her Missy. She had Monica's brown hair but John's beautiful blue eyes. Other teachers at the school, who Monica had become close friends with, tried to set her up with male friends of theirs, but every time she went out with a guy she couldn't help but always compare them with John and they never match up, they were never even close. Missy didn't seem to mind to much about not having a father, she sometimes asked questions about him. Mostly of when she would see him. Monica always replied, when the time is right or one day.  
  
At the moment Monica was in school and it was form time and she was having a daily gossip with some of the students, who all say that Monica didn't really act like a teacher but as a fellow pupil, they said that was why Monica was so popular with the students. There was a sudden knock at the door that made her jump slightly, Monica turned to see Miss Luis, one of her closest friends at the door.  
  
Hi, I'm sorry to disturb you Miss Peters but there are some people here to see you, they say its extremely important. Monica noticed that her friend looked a little nervous.  
  
Who are they? Monica asked with curiosity. What would make Miss Luis so nervous? She was almost frightened.  
  
Well they say that they're from the Airforce in America. Miss Luis informed Monica. Monica couldn't help the shock which clearly showed on her face.  
  
Show them in. Monica said as calmly as possible, trying not to panic.   
  
Miss Luis stepped outside and informed the visitors to go in, there were five of them, four guys and a girl with short blonde hair.  
  
Can I help you? Monica questioned, trying to sound as natural as possible.  
  
Well we're looking for someone, a Monica Reyes we heard that you know where she is. One of the men told her.  
  
Well I'm sorry but I don't know a Monica Reyes. Monica knew it was no use trying to lie, they knew who she really was. But still, she had to try.   
  
That's not what this says. The women tossed a black wallet onto the desk in front of Monica, as she opened it her jaw dropped and her brown eyes widened with horror. It was Monica's FBI identification badge. She hadn't seen it in years. Monica had decided, when she went back to her apartment in the middle of the night to grab what she could, that she would leave it there. Monica had always wandered what had happened to it.  
  
Who are you? Monica questioned, fear evident in her voice. The student watch on curiously.  
  
Well I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, Dr Daniel Jackson, Major Sam Carter, Jonas Quinn and this is Murry. The man wearing the sunglasses introduced everyone. Monica couldn't explain it, but she felt as though she could trust them. What on earth did they want with her?  
  
Monica looked closely at the one which was introduced as Murry and she realised something. He wasn't human. There was something funny about Jonas as well, but Monica couldn't place it. Monica turned her attention to the form, who were still watching in confusion.  
  
You can go to lunch early. And with that they all headed out with confused expressions on their faces. Once they had all left, Monica turned back to the visitors. What do you want from me? She asked curiously, for some reason Monica wasn't afraid.  
  
Well we have this friend who says that we need to bring you back to our base and have a talk. Jack said with a bit of humour in his voice as he took off his sunglasses.  
  
I cant go with you. Monica told them.  
  
Why not? Daniel asked.  
  
Well I have a new life here, a job, a home, a seven year old daughter to think about and I don't know if I can trust any of you. Monica explained to them.  
  
We already new you had a daughter, and it's fine to bring her along. We already read your file Miss Reyes and the reasons why you left the FBI and America, you can trust us, we're not planning on telling any one that your back in America. Jack assured her with a smile  
  
How do I know I can trust you? Monica asked them, she knew she could, but needed to make sure.  
  
The friend of ours said that you would know whether or not you can trust us. Sam's said, she didn't continue as to who this friend' was.   
  
Monica couldn't explain it but she knew they were right, for some reason, she felt as though she could trust them and knew that she needed to go with them. Monica took a good look at her form room, knowing it would be the last time she saw it for a long time, if not forever.  
  
Okay, I'll go with you. When do we leave? Monica asked, for some reason she couldn't help but smile. They all smiled back at her as Monica said a silent prayer, that she wouldn't end up regret this decision.  
  
There's a car waiting outside, we can go pick up your little girl now, go back to your place so you can pack and then there's a plane waiting for us at the airport. Jack told her with a huge grin on his face. He obviously had expected this to be a lot more difficult.  
  
After that, Monica told the head teacher that she had to go straight away and that she couldn't explain why, he had protest but once he had a talk with Colonel O'Neill he soon changed his mind and wished Monica luck. They took her to collect Missy from her school and for some reason she understood that they had to go and didn't protest at all. Monica and Missy went home where they were told to pack every thing, as it was likely that they would be gone for a real long time and possibly not come back here. So that was what she did, Monica packed all of hers and Missy's clothes, photos, Cds and anything else that may be needed in the future.   
  
ON THE PLANE  
The plane was absolutely gorgeous, it had a part where the seats are rowed but also half the plain was just one huge sofa. At the back of the plane was a little kitchen sort of area with drinks and some food. Monica couldn't help but smile when Missy had found her favourite snack of all, sunflower seeds, Monica had always thought it was funny. Her loving sunflower seeds just like Mulder. An hour into the flight, Missy had fallen asleep in one of the seats. Monica found a blanket and placed it gently over her, she kissed her on her temple as she tucked the blanket around her daughter. Monica sat back down on the sofa and looked out the window. She couldn't stop the tears which escaped her eyes as she thought about John. Jonas came and sat down next to her. She quickly wiped away the tears.  
  
I was reading your file and your old colleagues files. I was wandering how you all met each other.  
  
I met John first, John Doggett. She knew if she told him the story about his son and how they fell in love anyway she would break down.  
  
How did you meet? Monica hesitated before answering.  
  
We met in New York, he was married and ... His son was kidnapped, I was the Agent assigned to the case to find him ... We worked the case together for three days, on the third we ... we found Luke, his son, dead.  
  
Not the best way to meet someone. You stayed in touch for years. Why?  
  
I don't know. After I was transferred to New Orleans we wrote each other, send e-mails and have occasional phone calls. Then I was transferred to work with him. Tears once again filled her eyes and this time Jonas notices.  
  
You fell in love. It was more of a statement then a question.  
  
Yeah, from the moment I saw him in his NYPD uniform looking a total mess, I fell in love with him. Monica paused. I remember on my birthday he blindfolded me early in the morning, it was so early the sun wasn't even up. He walked, guiding me for a while. When he took the blind fold off we were standing on top of the Empire State building. No one else was up there at the time, and we stood there, he had his arms wrapped around me from behind as I leaned into him, we watched the sunrise together.  
  
That sounds like the perfect present, a memory like that.  
  
It's one of my favourite memories of us. Monica couldn't talk anymore, she couldn't help but burst into tears. She buried her head in her hand. Jonas wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed into his shoulder. I miss him so much. Monica whispered between sobs. Jonas's heart went out to her, this women had fallen in love with someone, they had met in the worst of ways but they still fell in love. She'd had no choice but to be away from him for all this time. Being reminded of him everyday through their daughter. After what seemed like hours Monica pulled back and Jonas removed his arms from around her. I'm sorry, you must think I'm a goof or something. Monica laughed slightly.  
  
Not at all, I think you're one of the bravest people I have ever met.  
  
Thank you. Monica nearly whispered.  
  
You're welcome. Jonas looked out the window and then turned back to Monica. Looks like we're here and are about to land.  
  
They both went and sat down in seats, strapping seat belts around them. Monica was sitting next to a still sleeping Missy, Monica smile as she pulled Missy onto her lap and gently stroked her soft hair as she continued to sleep, lightly snoring. And for once Monica smiled at the sound.  
  
Once they had landed they were immediately taken to a car with shaded windows. In the car both Monica and Missy have to sign some papers that said they agreed not to tell anyone about whatever they learn on the base, they were also handed a badge, each with their pictures on them, Jack told them to always have them on. When they finally arrived half an hour later onto the base, the door was open by military men and Monica and Missy's bags were carried for them inside. Missy was a little nervous and scared and so Monica carried her all the way into the base. In the elevator Monica finally realised how secret this place must have been, as it took a long time for the elevator to stop and they all exited. A bald man was instantly waiting for them as soon as they stepped out.  
  
Monica Reyes, I'm Generald Hammond, welcome to the SGC. He welcomed her with a warm welcoming smile. Monica gave a polite smile back.  
  
Hi, it's nice to meet you, this is Missy. Monica introduced, nodding towards the little girl in her arms. He looked at her and smiles.  
  
I guess you're wandering what your doing here? It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Yeah, just a bit. Monica replied.  
  
Well follow me and we can tell you. He turned and started walking down the corridor, Monica and everyone else followed him into the briefing room. Please take a seat. Monica set Missy down in one of the big chairs and then took a seat next to her. Everyone also took seats around the table. We actually don't know much about you, but our friend told us to find you and bring you here. He admitted.  
  
Who told you to find me? Monica asked. Who would know where to find her in the first place?  
  
We'll tell you every thing once we find your friends. All we know is that you are a former FBI special agent who worked on a unit called the X Files', you, your colleges and your boss for some reason separated to different countries and changed your names. He said. Monica again wandered who the hell could have wanted her here. Hammond continued We know that you know about these so called super soldiers and their plans, that's basically all we know about you besides the basic file report, so if it's okay with you we would like to ask you some questions? He asked, Monica nodded her head and he started asking questions. What was the X Files unit investigating, what kind of crime? Monica couldn't help but think how they were all about to have their minds blown away._  
_  
The X Files was a unit of the FBI that solved cases that involved the paranormal or cases that had been said to be unsolvable with the normal FBI methods. She told them.  
  
Can you tell us about some of the cases? Jonas asked.  
  
Sure, I was only on the unit for about a year, but some freaky stuff happened, there was one case I'll never forget, it involved a human fly. Monica said, smiling at the memory of the case.  
  
Are you serious? A human fly? Sam questioned in disbelief.  
  
I'm serious. That was one case I will never forget. Monica said with a small laugh before continuing. Stuff happened to me, to the X files Agents that would blow your mind away. Monica couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face.  
  
Care to share, what other things happened? Jack asked with humour in his voice.  
  
Alien abductions, UFOs, government conspiracies, parallel worlds, near death experiences, ghosts, mutants and just weird stuff. They all looked at her strangely.  
  
Cool! Sounds like it would make one great television show. Jack commented.  
  
Well, now we have some basic background lets move on. The reason you're here is because we need your help. General Hammond said.  
  
The next couple of hours were spent telling Monica all about how the super soldiers were actually these things called the Goa'uld and who it was who said to find her and to bring her there, they also explained about the Stargate, they didn't explain how it worked though. Monica found it totally unbelievable, but she would believe nearly anything at that point.   
  
That's basically all we can tell you until we find the rest, and we need your help to find them. You're the only one who has any idea where they went. General Hammond finished, Monica had a look of shock on her face at everything she had just been told. And even though she still didn't know why they want to find the others, she knew she can trust them.  
  
Walter Skinner is in Canada with some family I think, Dana Scully and Fox Mulder are in Italy and ... um ... John Doggett is in Australia. Monica tried to hold back the tears, but she couldn't believe she would get to see them again, she will be able to see John again.  
  
There should be one more person. Hammond said to her, but she didn't know who else he could have meant.  
  
I don't who else you could mean.  
  
We were told that you went out with him in New York. Jack said with a smile.  
  
You've got to be kidding me, Brad Follmer, why the hell do you want him? She asked, anger present in her tone of voice.  
  
It's who we were told. Do you know where we can find him? Hammond asked.  
  
Yeah, he's in prison where he belongs. Monica told them.  
  
I take it you don't like him any more. What did he do? Sam asked.  
  
He was on the take from the man who murdered John Doggett's son, and then when John found out Follmer killed the guy he was on the take from. Monica tried to hold back the tears which were quickly filling her eyes as she remembered that day on the beach, of being told that Brad had killed a guy in cold blood. She may not like him, but part of her would always love him. Hammond announced the meeting to an end. Monica and Missy were shown to two rooms next to each other, In Missy's room they had done it up for her with toys, games and drawing equipment. As Monica sat in the middle of her double bed, she writes in her diary everything she had just found out when there was a knock at the door. She looked up to see Jonas.  
  
Hi. I figured you may like some one to talk to. He said in a sweet voice. He closed the door and sat on the end of the bed.  
  
That's really nice of you, Do you know if they found any of them yet? Monica questioned.  
  
Yes actually they have found them all and are on there way, Brad Follmer should arrive any minute, Walter Skinner should arrive tomorrow morning , Dana Scully and Fox Mulder should arrive a little after that and John Doggett will be the last to arrive since he moved the furthest away, He informed her. Monica nodded, she had the sudden urge to ask the question which had been on her mind since they had met and she had to ask it now.  
  
So Jonas where do you come from?' Monica asked as though it was the most natural question in the world.  
  
  
  
No you don't. It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Where do you think I come from then?  
  
I don't know, but I know you don't come from LA, you don't come from America, this continent, I don't even think you come from this solar system let alone this planet.  
  
What makes you think al of that? He tried to hide his lying with a question but Monica didn't fall for it.  
  
Just a feeling. He granted her a small laugh before answering the question.  
  
The planet were I come from is much like earth but my country was building a bomb that was more powerful then any of them could have imagined, and I didn't want to be apart of that. Somehow, Monica could tell that there was more to the story but she didn't want to push him into telling her.  
  
That must have been hard, leaving every one you knew behind.  
  
Yeah it was, you did the same just not as extreme, but for some reason I know it was the right thing to do. He paused and they smile at each other before he changed the subject So Missy seems wonderful, I don't mean to be rude but we've been wandering where her father is? He asked, she knew he had already worked out who the father was, but she thought he was probably just making sure he wasn't wrong before he jumped to any conclusion.  
  
Well John Doggett is her father. She told him and unconsciously rub her arm, where her tattoo is hidden under her top.   
  
And he still agreed that you should split up? He stated, a little shocked.  
  
No it's nothing like that, I only found out I was pregnant about a month after I moved to England, he doesn't even know about her and I'm kinda scared what his reaction will be considering what happened to Luke.  
  
Wow, now I can see why you're worried. But I have a good feeling that he is going to be the happiest man alive when he arrives to find you here and a beautiful daughter greeting him.   
  
Monica could help but smile, she hoped that Jonas was right. A knock on the door interrupted their conversation, they turned their attention to the door which opened revealing Jack.  
  
Hey guys and girls. I'm sorry to interrupt but Brad Follmer is in the briefing room, he doesn't know you're here and we thought it would be a nice suprise for him. When he finished he opened the door for them to walk out and to reveal Missy waiting for her Mommy.   
  
Monica got up and walk out, followed by Jonas who closed the door. They followed Jack towards the briefing room, Missy had her hand in Monica', holding on tightly. They entered the briefing room, as soon as Brad saw Monica his he was shocked.  
  
Oh my God, Monica.   
  
He stood up and Monica and him embraced in a long hug. He might not have been Monica's most favourite person in the world, but she had to admit she had missed him on some level and it was nice to see a familiar face. When they finally pull apart he looked down at Missy and looked back up at Monica with a questioning gaze. Monica picked Missy up into her arms.  
  
Missy this is Brad Follmer an old friend of mine. Monica turned to Brad Brad this is my daughter Missy. He smiled at her and they say hello, he turned back to meet Monica's gaze.  
  
God Monica I missed you so much. Monica just smiled at him as he lightly stroked her hair, he looked at Missy again. Is all he could get out.  
  
She tells him, an angry look instantly came across Brads features.  
  
Where is Mr Doggett any way? He asked in a smug tone.  
  
He's on his way. Monica told him.   
  
Thank you for getting me out of prison. He said.  
  
It wasn't my doing. They asked for you. For the first time he saw all the other people in the room watching them.  
  
What do they want? He looked at Monica for the answer, but she just looked towards Hammond.  
  
Once everyone else arrives here, we'll tell you. He said and turned to Jack Show him to his room and keep a guard on him. Jack nodded and Follmer followed him out. After they had left Hammond turned to Monica. Miss Reyes we have set you up an office for you, its gonna be your work office. He motioned for her to follow and so she did as he explained. We would like you to familiarise yourself with some of the missions, and the way things work around here, we would also like you to help Dr Jackson and Jonas in there research, they will explain it all. He showed Monica to the office, it was pretty basic, a large desk, a computer with everything, shelves and units to hold books and other items. Monica already know one thing she was going to be putting up on the wall behind the desk, She couldn't help but smile as she thought of it. Well feel free to walk around the base, just make sure you have the badge we gave you, the computer will have every thing you need to know, and complete internet access and e-mail, feel free to search at you leisure. And with that he left her alone in the office.   
  
Missy has wondered off back to her room to play or do what ever it was she was doing before Brad had arrived. Monica went back to her room and rummaged around in her bags until she found what she was looking for. Monica smiled as she walked into her new office, she unrolled the item and stuck it onto the wall, she stepped back, reading what it says out loud I want to believe. Monica was so glad she had found one of these posters on the internet. Monica was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't here the door open.  
  
Monica Reyes. A voice said. Monica turned round to see Murry standing just inside the door, still wearing his hat Are you all right? He asked.  
  
Hi, yeah I'm fine I was just thinking. So who are you really? She asked completely out of the blue. He looks at her for a minute and then take his hat off slowly, to reveal a gold mark on his head.  
  
My name is Teal'c. He introduced himself.  
  
So what are you? Goa'uld? Monica asked.  
  
I am Jaffa. He also explained the difference between the Goa'uld and Jaffa, this is all to much information for Monica to take in at once, she just looked at him.  
  
I need to meditate. She said under her breath, not thinking he would hear her, but he did.  
  
What is to meditate? He asked.  
  
It's where I sit down with my legs crossed surrounded by some candles and maybe some incense and sit quietly for a long time, it help me to relax when I need to. She explained to him.  
  
I have to do that every day for an hour, maybe you would like to join me. He suggested. Monica thought she could see a little smile on his lips, but only a little one.  
  
I'd like that. Monica smiled back at him.  
  
Monica followed him to his room were he had already set out candles and some incense sticks, as they begin Monica feel a little strange, realising she was meditating with an alien, but soon she relax into it and found a sense of peace that she hadn't been able to find since the X files was shut down. Monica lost track of time as she heard a knocking at the door, Monica opened her eyes and saw that Teal'c was just opening his eyes. He looked above Monica's head towards the door and she follow his gaze to see Jack, Daniel, Sam, Jonas and Missy at the door.  
  
Sorry but some one wanted there Mommy and it's time for us all to get some food from the cafeteria. Jacks said and they all go to the cafeteria and get some food.   
  
Monica wasn't really hungry so she only had a sandwich, Missy decided on a sandwich and a piece of chocolate cake. Everyone took a seat at the same table and Jack decided to start the conversation.  
  
So Miss Reyes tell me about this human teenage fly case you investigated. Jack requested with a boyish smile on his face, Monica looked around and saw everyone smiling as well as they started to eat their food. Except Teal'c, it looked as though he wants to though.  
  
Please call me Monica, and sure. Did you ever watch that Tv show Dumass?  
  
I love that show! Jack almost yelled. It's a shame the guy who did all the stunts died. What about the show? He asked.  
  
Well, Agent Doggett and I were set the task of finding out who had killed him because, the fact that when we went to the morgue to see the body that a load of flies flew out of his flattened head was considered strange. Monica continued to tell them about this case in between bites of her sandwich. I get ready to pull my gun out, but he opens his mouth and wraps me up in a giant, sticky web. They were all listening to her every word.  
  
Then what did you do? Sam asked, eager to find out more.  
  
I was stuck, barely able to breath, luckily John came and found me before I was dead and got me out.   
  
As Monica finished the story she realised that they had been sitting there for well over an hour, even though every one had finished their food a while ago, they were here hanging onto her every word.  
  
Wow, were all the cases like that? Jonas asked.  
  
No, sometimes it got really exciting. Monica laughed at the looks on there faces. It was a mixer of shock, amazement and disbelief.   
  
Jack was the first to speak.   
  
No one was in any hurry to move for awhile, everyone told stories, so they all got to know each other a little better. SG-1 were amazed by the stuff that happened in the X Files and it's Agents. After Everyone finally decided it was time to leave, it was time to sleep. Monica was extremely tired and so was Missy from all the excitement from the day. As Monica putting Missy to bed and tucking her in she asked her Mother if she would ever meet her Daddy. Monica couldn't help but smile.  
  
Tomorrow you'll meet him and he will absolutely adore you. Missy smiled widely at that answer. Monica pulled the cover over her, enough to keep her warm. She leaned in and gives her a kiss on the cheek as Missy fell into a restful sleep.   
  
Monica closed the door quietly and went into her room. As she got ready for bed, she realised how scared but excited she was to see John. Monica was excited because she had missed him so much, but was petrified of what his reaction will be towards Missy, whether or not he would be happy or not. Monica closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep under the warmth of the covers.   
  
That night Monica had a dream, it was strange, there was a man in black, it was kind of like a grim reaper robe he was wearing, Monica couldn't see his face, it was frightening, something about him scared her. Seven symbols flashed in her mind. That was when Monica woke up with a start and realised it was morning. Monica knew that the dream meant something, so she quickly wrote down the seven symbols before they left her mind. She quickly got dressed and went to Missy's room to find it empty. Monica walked down the corridors searching for any sign of her, as she walked around she saw Daniel walking with a cup of coffee in his hand and a book he was reading in the other.  
  
Dr Jackson have you seen Missy any where? Monica asked worriedly.  
  
Yeah I have, she's in the cafeteria with some of the others having breakfast. He informed her. Monica thanked him and walked into the cafeteria to find Missy eating a bowl of cereal with Jack, Sam and Jonas. Jack saw Monica and waved her over. She took a seat next to Jack.  
  
Good morning, how'd you sleep? Jack asked.  
  
Good morning, I slept all right thank you except... Monica trailed off, unsure whether or not its worth telling anyone about.  
  
Except what? Jonas looked at her worriedly.  
  
Is there a Goa'uld who wears what looks like a grim reaper black robe and who's face you cant see? Monica asked instead. They look at her strangely, except Missy who was to busy eating her cereal to pay attention to the conversation.  
  
Yeah, Anubis, how did you know? I didn't think you had a chance to read any of the missions. Sam asked.  
  
No I haven't, but I had this strange dream last night and I could see this Anubis guy and I saw some symbols. As Monica told them this she took out the piece of paper out of her pocket and showed it to them. I have no idea what they mean, but I cant shake the feeling that its important.  
  
We know what they mean. Remember what we told you about the Stargate, we explained everything except how it works, how you get to a planet, well each planet has an address of seven symbols, the seventh being the point of origin, this is an address to a planet. Sam explained. Monica was in a bit of shock. How on Earth did a Stargate address end up in her dreams when she didn't even know what the symbols looked like.  
  
What else happened in your dream? Jonas asked.  
  
It was like he was preparing some kind of army for an invasion or something then I saw the symbols flash in my mind that was when I woke up.   
  
Monica looked at the symbols again, she had definatley never seen them before her dream. Jacks took the paper and said he would talk to Generald Hammond about it later. After everyone had finished eating they went to the briefing room as AD Skinner should arrive any second, they entered and see General Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c and Brad already sitting waiting. Monica sat down opposite Brad and Missy sat down next to her colouring in a picture of what Monica couldn't tell yet. The doors opened and Skinner came in, asking why he was brought here, but stopped as soon as he laid his eyes on Monica.  
  
Agent Reyes oh my god. He gasped out. Monica stood up and they embraced in a strong, warm hug.   
  
Sir I thinks that title has been dead for a while, please call me Monica. He smiled at her and then he noticed Follmer sitting with a smug look on his face, Monica can see Skinner instantly turn angry, he turned to her with a questioning gaze. They asked for him. Monica told him, he looked at everyone else in the room and then looked back at Monica.  
  
What do they want? He directed the question to Monica, but Hammond answered for her.  
  
Lets wait until every one is here, Dana Scully and Fox Mulder we're expecting any minute. As he said that everyone could here Mulder yelling and demanding to know why they had been brought here.   
  
Agent Mulder, Skinner said with his boss voice as soon as Mulder and Dana walked through the door.   
  
Mulder and Dana instantly turned around and looked at Monica and Skinner in disbelief. They stared at them for a second, Dana was about to say something but was stopped by Missy.  
  
Mummy look! She practically yelled.  
  
What is it baby? Monica asked as she walked over to Missy and knelt down next to her. Missy held up her drawing and Monica could now see that she had drawn a picture of Hammond, Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Jonas. That's really great, why don't you show them? Monica suggested and Missy spent the next few minutes showing every one she can find.   
  
Meanwhile Dana, Mulder, Skinner and Monica were catching up. Monica and Dana were crying almost uncontrollably. Missy finished showing every one and they all had huge smiles on there faces.  
  
Missy come here please. Monica called and she came over. Monica picked her up into her arms and turned to the other three. Missy these are some friends of mine, this is Dana Scully, Fox Mulder and Walter Skinner, guys this is my daughter Melissa. Monica introduced them, Dana looked at Monica and smiled. Monica hoped she didn't mind her naming her daughter after her sister. They say hello and Dana seemed to be okay with Monica naming her Melissa.  
  
Blue eyes. Dana said suddenly and looked at Monica She questioned, Monica can only nod her head yes as she kissed Missy on her temple.   
  
Monica put Missy down and she went off and started to draw another picture.  
  
Does he know? Skinner asked, Monica again could only nod her head no this time. That was when Dana noticed Brad in the room, leaning back in his seat, watching the reunion.  
  
What the hell is he doing here? She questioned and looked questionably at Monica.  
  
It was not my choice, they asked for him. Monica told than as she indicated to the other people in the room. Dana and Mulder set a glare onto Follmer that could kill. Monica realised that Dana had obviously told Mulder all about the last year on the X Files, including Brad. Brad got up from his seat, he came over to stand next to Monica.  
  
I was hoping we could start off fresh, since it has been seven years and all the stuff that happened is in the past, I think we should all start over. He suggested with a false smile.   
  
Skinner soon shut him up with his fist. As Brad recovered from the punch that just gave him a bloody nose, Skinner finally spoke.  
  
Okay, I just had to do that before we started over.   
  
Monica, Mulder and Dana all tried not to burst out laughing but it failed miserably and they all laugh until it hurts. Monica looked over at every one else in the room and see they are also fighting off the urge to laugh like them. Once every one is calmed down and Brad had been taken to the infirmary to get his nose fixed Mulder finally looked at Monica seriously and asked the question she had been waiting for.   
  
What do they want? The question was directed at Monica, but again Hammond answered.  
  
We should wait until every one is here so we can tell you all together. He paused then continued John Doggett should be here within the hour.  
  
After all the introductions were made Skinner, Dana, Mulder, Missy and Monica sat around the briefing room table catching up on what had happened since they last saw each other and were talking about all the good times they remembered. Hammond and everyone else entered the room, John should be there any second. Monica stood up ready to see him. He entered and as he looked at her, they both smile a huge grin. Monica instantly ran into his strong arms. They embraced each other in the biggest hug ever and their lips soon found each others. This was what Monica has been dreaming about for seven years. When their lips finally parted, he spoke.  
  
God you cant imagine how much I've missed you. He smiled as tears escaped not only Monica's eyes but his as well.  
  
No way near as much as I've missed you. Monica answered back at him, he was about to say something else but there was a tug at Monica's jeans, they both looked down to see Missy, Monica took Missy's hand in her own and held it tightly.  
  
John there is someone I would like you to meet. This is Melissa. Monica paused, seeing him smile at her, encouraged her to continue. Your daughter. And with that he stared into Monica's eyes with a shocked expression on his face. Monica could see the tears in his eyes threatening to come out, he looked down and picked Missy up, he had a wide smile on his face at that moment.  
  
Hi Daddy. Melissa said. Instantly knowing that this man was her father and throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
Hi, its an extreme pleasure to finally meet you. He whispered as he kissed her cheek. He looked over at Monica and pulled her into the embrace.   
  
They were interrupted by the sound of some one clearing their throat. All three of them turned to see that every one in the room was trying to cover there smiles but failing miserably. After everyone has said there hellos' and cried, it was time to get down to business.  
  
Well thank you all for coming with no clue why. Hammond spent the next couple of hours explaining every thing that they had told Monica in the beginning when she had first arrived. After he was finished explaining Mulder asked.  
  
Who was it who told you told find us? Why were you able to find Monica first?   
  
Well that's the tricky part, some friends of ours has been keeping an eye on Miss Reyes for a while and they told us where she was. He explained, but Mulder was unsatisfied, so was everyone else. Brad had been bought back in the room and was listening to what Hammond had been saying. He had a pretty bad bruise on his nose.  
  
Who are these friends? Mulder asked.  
  
Aliens known as the azgard. He stated and everyone looked at each other with confusion.  
  
Why the hell would aliens be watching me? Monica questioned.  
  
Because of who you are, ever since you were abducted... Monica cut Hammond off quickly.  
  
Whoa wait a second I was never abducted! Monica told him.  
  
You have no memory of the abduction, any way ever since you were abducted they new you were special and kept an eye on you. Hammond paused and looks at Monica's reaction before continuing, as he expected, she was shocked. In most cultures of aliens races in the universe they speak of six humans from the first world, who will save worlds from the Goa'uld, by destroying the most powerful of the Goa'uld when they try and take over the first world in a planned invasion. One of these humans was said to have certain abilities, they would be able to sense a Goa'uld, feel things no ordinary person could feel and a lot more, we believe Monica that you are this person and the rest of you are the other five. He finished and waited for them all to take in the information. Every one was shocked, but Monica was beyond shocked and had gone to stunned.


	2. Chapter 2

MONICA'S ROOM  
11:48PM  
After the meeting had finished it was late at night and everyone decided it was time to get some sleep. Everyone knew instantly that John and Monica would share a room together. They would have killed anyone if they tried to keep them apart. After getting changed for bed. They laid there, under the covers, with their arms wrapped around each other. Monica was resting her head on Johns shoulder, her arm resting on his bare chest. One of his hands was in her hair, feeling through the softness, his other arm was resting on her waist, slightly stroking her warm flesh. Neither of them could sleep, afraid of when they awoke they will be alone. That this was nothing more than a dream.  
  
Why didn't you try to find me when you found out you were pregnant? John asked in a whisper.  
  
I was so afraid that if I tried to find you, you would be killed and I was afraid that you would be angry with me.  
  
Why would I be angry with you?  
  
Because I thought that you weren't ready for another child, I wasn't even sure if you wanted to have one, I thought it would only cause you more pain.  
  
You should have found me, I'm so sorry you were alone, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. John kissed Monica's hair.  
  
You're here now and we're together, that's all that matters. Monica had tears running down her cheeks now, John didn't hesitate to wipe them away, he left his hand on her cheek caressing it.  
  
I should have been there from the beginning, we never should have left each other.  
  
From now on, we do everything together. No matter what happens, we'll be together for the rest of our lives.  
  
We'll be together for all eternity, nothing breaks us apart.  
  
I love you so much. Monica whispers as she looks into his eyes. His hand still gently caressing her cheek, which was damp from her crying.  
  
I love you too. They pull close together, lips touching not once letting go for a long time. Until finally they fall asleep in each others arms, holding onto each other tightly, never letting go.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
John and Monica walked hand in hand to the cafeteria where they found Mulder, Scully, Skinner, Missy, Jack, Sam, Daniel, Jonas and Teal'c having breakfast. They went and sat down next to them.  
  
Good morning campers. How did you guys sleep? Jack asked as he took a bite of oatmeal.  
  
Best nights sleep in over seven years. John answered with a grin.  
  
Everyone all made small talk for a while, catching up on the past seven years, talking about the cases they remembered and other general conversation. Eventually the topic got to the X Files Agents and the legend about all of them.  
  
Monica how are you feeling about this, you find out you've been abducted, that you and your friends are destined to save the universe from the Goul'd, that you can sense Goul'd, jaffa and tok'ra and that you're meant to develope great strength, speed and agility and not to mention other abilities that haven't been mentioned in the legend? That must been overwhelming. Jack asked asked her.  
  
I would have to say overwhelming is the understatement of the century. Frightening would be an adequate word. I mean, no pressure or nothing, its just saving the universe from some bad aliens.  
  
I have to agree that hearing such things would be most frightening. Teal'c agreed.  
  
I have a fun idea, why don't we go to the gym and get some practise done, lets see if any of your abilities have developed. Jack suggested, and with a laugh everyone agreed.  
  
GYM AND TRAINING LEVEL  
Okay Monica, you're gonna be fighting me. I don't want you to hold back, just hit me with everything you have. Jack instructed Monica, she nodded in response, a little nervous.  
  
First one to yield pays for beer and pizza. Monica bets him and he nods his head in agreement. Everyone else has taken a seat next to the wall watching them.  
  
Jack makes a move to pull Monica to the floor but she jumped and leap over his back. _Where the hell did that come from? _She silently question. He makes a move to punch her again, she dodged his punch, she swung her legs, knocking him off of his feet to the floor on his back. Both Monica and Jack fail to notice the number of people in the room and the fact that someone has taken out a video recorder and is filming the entire fight. He quickly gets up again and swing his legs to try and knock her over, she jumped up and he misses. Monica kicked her leg up and hit him in the middle of his chest, he falls to the floor. It takes him a couple of seconds to get back up, he grabs her arm and swings her around so Monica's arms is locked behind her back and he is behind her. A second later Monica pulled on his arm and flip him over and onto the floor. Someone tosses us both a long wooden stick, that's been carved to look like some sort of weapon. He starts to show off with, throwing it up and catching it. Monica easily swings it around like people see gymnastic and cheerleaders do, except Monica did it with incredible speed. His face and everyone else's is shocked. He swung the stick in order to hit Monica in the stomach, she move and whack him on the side of the head and he falls to the floor. Monica made a move to hit him in the chest.  
  
YIELD! I yield! Jack he yells. Everyone in the room is cheering and laughing. Monica helped Jack up, he rubs the side of his head. Where the hell did you learn to fight like that?  
  
To be honest, I have absolutely no idea. Monica answered him as she looks closely at the wooden item in her hand. John walked up to Monica ad placed his arms around her waist as she placed the wooden object on the floor.  
  
Nice butt kicking. John said and kisses her.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

3 DAYS LATER  
John was looking for Monica all over the base. He looked in their room, in her office, in Missy's room but couldn't find her. He was walking down another corridors when he saw Jack.  
  
Jack have you seen Monica?  
  
I saw her a couple of hours ago in the gym, I don't know if she would still be there.  
  
Will you some check with me?  
  
  
  
They made their way down to the gym and once they entered they saw Monica beating the hell out of a punching bag. Sweat covered her, no one else was in the gym.  
  
She was doing that this morning when I was in here, that was hours ago, Jack whispered to John. John nodded and walked over to Monica, she saw him but didn't stop beating the punching bag up.  
  
Monica ... Monica.  
  
What is it? She continued to punch.  
  
Will you stop?  
  
I cant.  
  
Why not?  
  
I need to be ready.  
  
For what?  
  
Beating the Goul'd.  
  
Monica you've been here for hours, take a break.  
  
No I need to be ready.  
  
You're gonna kill yourself from doing so much'.  
  
No I'm not. She continued to punch and kick the bag. John could see she was exhausted, but she wouldn't stop.  
  
John looked at her, he could see how tired she was. He looked back at the door and saw that Mulder, Dana, Jack, Jonas and Daniel where now watching with worried looks on their faces. John silently thanked God Missy wasn't there to see her mother put herself through this. John turned back to Monica.  
  
Monica! Stop! He grabbed her arms to stop her from continuing.  
  
No! Let me go! She struggled to get out of his grasp. He didn't let go.  
  
Why are you doing this to yourself? he yelled over her cries of protest.  
  
Everyone's counting on me, I have to save everyone.  
  
That's years away Monica, you have plenty of time.  
  
The sooner I start practising the better.  
  
I'm not letting you go Monica, you're gonna kill yourself!  
  
It wouldn't be the first time! She yelled. John instantly let her go. She took a few steps away from him.  
  
What are you talking about? John asked shocked. She took a few deep breathes.  
  
A few months after we split and after I found out I was pregnant, I was afraid. What if I wasn't a good mother? I thought I wouldn't be able to do it alone.  
  
John started but Monica cut him off.  
  
The one time I needed you, you weren't there! I never knew for sure you were still alive! I never knew who I could and couldn't trust. I tried to find you John, I tried for years but I couldn't do anything without paying for a private investigator, I couldn't afford it on a teachers pay. I was afraid that if I found you so would they. I was ... I was scared to be alone. I could never trust anyone. I never felt safe. Monica had been so angry, at the world, at God and at John. She had been holding everything in for seven years. When she wanted to scream out she held back. Now it was all coming out. Tears were streaming down her face. And now I've been told that we have to safe the universe, that I was abducted that I'm meant to be able to do all these things that I cant.   
  
Monica fell to her knees in tears. John ran up to her and pulled her towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, crying with everything she had into his shoulder. He held her as close as he could. After what seemed like hours, John realised he couldn't here Monica crying anymore. He looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing deep and evenly. She was unconscious. He lifted her up into his arms. Everyone who had been watching at the door came in and looked worriedly at Monica.  
  
Is she going to be okay? Daniel asked. Dana check her pulse and breathing.  
  
We should take her to the infirmary, to get her checked over, she's been pushing herself more that she should. Dana told them .  
  
John carried her all the way to the infirmary where Dr Frasier checked her over.  
  
She'll need plenty of rest, she really has worn herself out, any idea why she pushed herself as hard as she did? Janet asked.  
  
Yeah, because I wasn't there. John told her, he sat down on a chair next to Monica's bed and took her hand in his.  
  
3 HOURS LATER  
John couldn't help but think over the past seven years. Of being alone. He had always wanted to go and find Monica but he didn't want to take any chances that it might of got her killed. Throughout the days of the past seven years he always stopped and wandered what Monica was doing at that precise moment. Was she thinking of him? Of old times? Had she found someone new? Had she moved on from him? He never liked to think that she had. A few weeks after they split up he realised that they never used protection, but always thought that if she had become pregnant she would have found him. But she never did, so he thought she hadn't of become pregnant. For hours he would sit at the beach and look out into the oceans. Thinking that on the other side of it Monica would be. He had wandered what sort of life she was living. What job she had. He had taken a job at a bar as a barman. The money was good and the job was low profile. John looked at Monica's sleeping face and saw her eye slowly open. He tightly squeezed her hand, the one he had not let go of in the last three hours. He felt her respond with another squeeze.  
  
Hey there. John said calmly as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
I'm so sorry John. Tears began to well up in her eyes.  
  
Its okay. Do you want to tell me about it? She nodded her head yes.  
  
I brought a load of pills, I was in the bathroom with them and a glass of water. I put them in my mouth, but I couldn't do it.  
  
What stopped you?  
  
I looked up and saw my reflection in the mirror, I thought how I couldn't do it, how I wouldn't take the easy way out. If there was a war coming I was going to go out fighting, I was going to see you before I died.  
  
I'm sorry I wasn't there, I should have been.  
  
It wasn't your fault.  
  
I don't want you to ever do anything like that again and I don't want you working out non stop. Okay? I want you to promise me? He was nearly crying himself  
  
I promise. She whispered as he took her into his arms tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Monica was allowed out of the infirmary a couple of hours later. She was given strict instructions to stop working out non-stop and to relax more often. John and Monica were sitting in there room talking about the past, about the X Files and old cases, when Jack walked in.   
  
You know what I just remembered Monica. We had a bet and I lost miserably. Beer and pizza is on me. We have been given permission to go out and have fun, he told them with a smile on his face.   
  
What about Missy? John asked. Monica was so releieaved when she knew John had accepted the fact that he had a daughter and he had instantly fallen in love with her.  
  
She's being a little helper with Janet in the infirmary, she's having the time of her life. Old Doc Fraiser said she would look after her for the night while we go out and par-tay.   
  
Can you give us a few minutes to get changed? John asked.   
  
No problem. I have to go and tell the others to put on their part hats anyway. He turned and left, closing the door behind him.   
  
John changed into a pair of dark denim jeans, grey t-shirt and a jacket. Monica changed into black jeans, a red polo neck jumper and her black leather jacket. They walked out the room and towards the elevator where they found Mulder, Dana, Skinner, Jack, Daniel, Sam, Jonas, Teal'c and surprisingly Brad waiting for them.   
  
Everybody set? Jack asked. Daniel wasn't paying attention; he was trying to clean his glasses.   
  
  
  
  
  
Half went into the elevator first and the others went afterwards. Everyone piled into two cars. The drivers made there way to a local bar and restaurant. As they all entered the bar, they all smiled. It was nice to be back in the real world, even if it was only for a couple of hours. They sat down at a table and ordered a couple of large, stuffed crust pizzas with everything on top and ordered drinks as well. Most of them had beer, except for Dana who had a coke and Daniel who also had a coke. They had been voted the designated drivers for the evening.   
  
A toast. Jack raised his bottle of beer and everyone else followed, raising their drinks in the air. To government conspiracies, and the hope that they all fall flat on their asses.   
  
To falling on their asses. Everyone repeated and clinked their drinks together. The pizzas came and everyone started eating. They did small talk for a while.   
  
Okay I have to ask. Monica was telling us about this case you guys investigated with a human fly and the dumass show. Is that true? Or do I have to beat her butt for lying? Jack suddenly asked.   
  
Oh God not that case. John exclaimed.   
  
So its true? Sam asked.   
  
Unfortunately. Hey Scully remember Rocky? Doggett asked and Dana started to choke a little on her drink.   
  
Who's Rocky? Mulder asked.   
  
Just someone who was always trying to get with Dana. Monica said with a flirtish tone.   
  
Mulder yelled out in mock horror.   
  
He came onto me and we didn't do anything anyway! He was kinda creepy always comparing me with bug Pheromones and stuff.   
  
Did you ever hear from him after the mouth to mouth incident? Monica asked casually as she took a sip of her beer.   
  
Mouth to mouth?! Mulder exclaimed, this time in real horror.   
  
Not what you're thinking. She turned to Monica And no thank God.   
  
They again went into small talk as they continued to eat their large pizzas and drink more. Music started playing. It was a fast track.   
  
Monica would you care to dance? Jack asked as he held his hand out to her.   
  
Monica gave John's hand a squeeze, letting him know that she was still his no matter what. John followed as they went out on the dance floor and started dancing to the music. Soon Sam, Jonas, and Daniel followed. They danced for a few songs and then a slow song came on. Jonas and Sam danced together and Jack and Monica danced with one another. Daniel came and sat down. John, not liking someone else being so close to Monica, stood up and made his way over to where she and Jack were slow dancing. He tapped Jack on the shoulder.   
  
Mind if I cut in?   
  
Not at all. Jack answered and let go of Monica, John instantly took his place. Have fun kiddies. Jack said and then made his way back over to their table.   
  
Monica instantly placed her head in the crook of his neck. Her arms going around his shoulders to the back of his neck. His arms around her waist, to the small of her back.   
  
I've missed this. Monica whispered.   
  
We've never danced to a slow song before. John said confused.   
  
Not that. Being this close to you, I've missed it, this feels nice.   
  
I've missed it to. John placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to look into her eyes. He wasn't surprised to see tears in her eyes. I promise you that I'm not going anywhere, after this is all over we're going to be a real family. Monica leant forward and captured his lips with her own. He responded immediately by opening his mouth up to her. The kiss became more and more passionate as they continued. When they finally broke they smiled at each other. They had both definatley missed that as well. All of a sudden the door to the bar was smashed open. It flew off its hinges and onto the ground. Once the dust had settled a figure came in through the hole where the door had once been.   
  
Oh my god. John whispered.   
  
Oh no. Monica exclaimed. Standing in the doorway was Shannon McMahon. 


	5. Chapter 5

All of them instantly bought out their guns from their holsters on their hips. Civilians were staring on in confusion, shock and fear.   
  
John asked, not wuite believing it. He new it was the most stupid question ever, but he didn't know what else to say.   
  
It's been a long time John. She greeted.   
  
What do you want? Monica asked, she had never trusted Shannon in the past and still didnt trust her now..   
  
To help you.   
  
Why should we trust you? Mulder asked, he didn't know who she was, but if John and Monica didn't fully trust her, he would trust their judgement.   
  
Is there somewhere we can go and talk? She asked glancing at all the civilians watching.   
  
Prove to us we can trust your alien ass, or we shoot it. Jack told her.   
  
Number one, you know you can't kill me and number two, to prove you can trust me I have information that you may be interested in.   
  
Information on what? Dana asked.   
  
Everything you need to know in order to win.   
  
1 HOUR LATER   
SGC BRIEFING ROOM   
Everyone was seated around the table. John was next to Monica, glancing every few minutes to make sure that she is okay. Everyone was in shock from what they had just been told.   
  
So let me get this straight. Annubis has moved forward his plans. He's at this very moment building a weapon that could wipe out every living thing in the galaxy. He has millions of Goa'uld following him. And he is planning on destroying Earth before he uses the weapon in order for him to take us out so we can't kick is butt, and he plans to take us out in 3 weeks. Jack asked.   
  
Shannon answered evenly.   
  
And so in that three weeks we have to find a way to kick his slimy snake ass before he wipes us out of the universe? Jack asked.   
  
Shannon again answered evenly.   
  
Well, that just puts a little bit of pressure on us now, doesn't it. He said it more as a statement than a question.   
  
Just a bit. John agreed.   
  
I don't suppose you have any idea how exactly we're meant to stop him? Hammond asked her.   
  
Annubis is operating from a secret planet, on there he is training Goa'uld and Jaffa for battle, he's creating more super soldiers and he is building the weapon to destroy everyone.   
  
Don't suppose you have his adress handy? Jack hoped.   
  
I know it. She didn't continue like Jack had hoped.   
  
Care to share the secret?   
  
Everything I know is in these files. Shannon took out from her briefcase about 5 files over flowing with papers of information.   
  
Hours were spent reading through all the files. It had everything. Building plans. How everything worked. Where everything was. They had all the information they needed. Now they just had to figure out how to use it all. That was the hard part.   
  
I think its time we called it a night. John said once all the writing became fuzzy in front of his eyes. He looked at everyone and they agreed.   
  
He looked at Monica and saw she had her arms folded on the table and her head leaning against them. She was asleep. John picked her up in his arms, and she placed her hands around his neck, she was still asleep as this was happening. He walked all the way to their room with her in his arms. He gently placed her down on the bed; he took off her trainers and socks and also her jacket. He pulled the covers over her and she instantly hummed in comfort. John stood up and went into his daughter's room. She was fast asleep. He walked up to the side of her bed and looked at her. She was holding a teddy bear in her arms. John recognised the bear. He had got it for Monica the Valentines Day before they had to separate. She had kept it all this time. She had given it to her daughter. Their daughter. John couldn't help but smile as he leant down and kissed Missy on the cheek and pulled the covers up over her some more.   
  
He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and walked back into his and Monica's room. She was still asleep. He removed his clothes until he was down to his boxers. He carefully pulled back the covers, trying not to wake her. He slipped into bed. Monica turned over in her sleep. She shuffled her way over towards him and he instantly took her into his arms. Her arms went to his waist as his went to around her back. She was still asleep.   
  
She barely whispered, eyes still closed.   
  
He whispered.  
  
Love you. She barely whispered.  
  
John smiled and kissed her forehead, and then they settled into each other's arms, for a well-deserved nights sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next day everyone was in the briefing room, all with large cups of very strong coffee in front of them.   
  
So what's on the agenda for today? Jack asked as Hammond sat down in his seat.   
  
We will be having visitors most of the day.   
  
Mulder asked.   
  
Tok'ra, Asgard, Nox and Tollan   
  
I'm sorry was that English? Mulder asked.   
  
Those are some of the races of alien that have the legends about you. They want to meet you all and they want to help.   
  
Just has Hammond said this the alarms started going off.   
  
What's that? Skinner asked.   
  
It means that someone is coming through the stargate. Hammond stood up and led everyone to the Stargate room.   
  
Oh my god. John said. When the blue water shot out of the stargate all of them stepped back. It was to hard for any of them to believe what they were seeing. Men, who were from another planet, were at this moment coming through the stargate. This was the most unbelievable thing any of them had ever seen.   
  
Martouf, its good to see you again. Sam greeted with a smile.   
  
It is good to see you as well. He then looked at Monica and the rest. His face went into shock. He placed the case, which he was holding on the floor and walked up to them. Studying them. His eyes settled on Monica.   
  
It is an honour to meet you. He then knelt down on the floor and bowed his head.   
  
Um, its nice to meet you as well. Monica says nervously as Martouf stands back up.   
  
So Marty what's in the box? Jack asked.   
  
Lets go in the briefing room and talk. General Hammond instructs, Martouf picks up the case and they all head to the briefing room. Once all seated Martouf took out from a folder a few pieces of paper that looked very old.   
  
Daniel, can you translate this.   
  
Daniel took the papers and skimmed through them. His face went into shock. You cannot be serious?   
  
We are serious.   
  
How about letting the rest of us kids in on this? Jack spoke up.   
  
There was more to the legend than what we previously thought. Daniel says as he double checks what he's reading is right.   
  
So what's the added extra? Mulder asks.   
  
Basically ... a Goa'uld has to go into Monica so she can gain its knowledge and then we have to get it out of her.   
  
No way. John stated.   
  
There is no other way to get the knowledge and it has to be her.   
  
Are you insane? Dana stated more than asked. How the hell do we get it out of her?   
  
We discovered a chemical that when injected into a host, the Goa'uld will die within minutes even seconds. Martouf explained.   
  
I'll do it. Monica stated everyone looked at her in shock.   
  
Like hell you will! John stated.   
  
If I need to get the knowledge this way then so be it. Monica defended.   
  
Also, after the Goa'uld has been in and out, Monica's powers that she is meant to develop will be active. Daniel informed everyone as he read more of the writings.   
  
So where do we get the Goa'uld snake thing from? Monica asked. Martouf brought the box which he had been carrying on the table and opened the lid. Inside was a Goa'uld lava swimming about in some liquid.   
  
This better be worth it. Monica exclaimed as she tried not to be sick at the thought of that thing being inside of her. 


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later...  
  
Monica was in a room that was covered in white. It was the same room that Daniel was in when he had lots of people inside his head. Monica was in their with Dr Fraiser and Martouf. Everyone else was in the observation room staying back. Missy had been told to stay in her room and a guard had been put up outside the door incase she decided to come and look for her parents. Neither of them wanted her to witness this.   
  
So Monica you ready for this? Jack asked as he talked into the microphone.   
  
To get a snake shoved down my throat, oh yeah I couldn't be more ready and excited if I tried. Monica said sarcastically from inside the room.   
  
I thought I told you I was the king of sarcasm! Jack stated.   
  
You did, but tough. Monica said with a smile.   
  
Monica are you ready? Janet asked.   
  
Just so I'm clear on this, it will go down my throat, wrap itself around my spinal chord, give me its memories and everything else it knows and then because I'm special or whatever it will die within minutes.   
  
It will only take a few minutes for your body to start killing it. It may be a little painful. Martouf explained to her.   
  
Like I said before, this better be worth it. Monica sat down on the little bed that was in the middle of the room. Martouf opened the container that held the Goa'uld symbiote. He carefully held the lid next to Monica and it quickly entered her mouth. Monica felt to the floor and started coughing. She looked up towards Martouf and everyone saw her eyes glow. Monica looked around the room. Her eyes settled on Martouf.   
  
I demand that you release me.   
  
No, you will however soon be destroyed as will your false gods. Martouf's symbiote was now talking.   
  
Gods cannot be destroyed.   
  
You will be in a matter of minutes.   
  
Just then a pained look came onto Monica's face. She doubled over in pain and grabbed her head. Images. Everything was being shown to her. All of what the Goa'uld have done. All the people that had been killed, tortured, enslaved. All of their technology. All of their battles and wars. Everything about the Goa'uld was being shown to Monica. She backed into the wall and slid down to her knees still holding her head in both her hands. She could feel the Goa'uld dying within her. She could feel its pain. She screamed out when the pain became too much. And then it was gone. She let go of her head and looked up at Martouf and Janet. Martouf had his Zat out incase something went wrong. But it hadn't. It had worked. Monica now knew everything the Goa'uld did. She had seen everything they had done. She had seen all that had been lost. Lives. Families. Everything and everyone had been destroyed. Monica couldn't help but cry as she felt all those deaths.   
  
Upon seeing Monica cry John didn't hesitate to leave the observation room. He ran as quickly as possible to the room. He ran past Janet and Martouf and took Monica into his arms. She clung onto him and cried into his shoulder.   
  
John and Monica looked up and saw Daniel leaning down next to them.   
  
I'm going to ask you something in Goa'uld and I want you to try and answer it in Goa'uld. Monica nodded her head. Daniel asked her a question and Monica answered it without having to think about it. She quickly placed her hand over her mouth at the shock of being able to understand and speak a language perfectly. Daniel stood up with a smile on his face. Jonas walked up to him.   
  
What did you ask her?   
  
If she understood me.   
  
Good idea on keeping it simple. 


	8. Chapter 8

John looked from Daniel to Monica. She was crying into his shoulder. She was in a state of shock. Janet came and knelt beside them on the floor.  
  
Monica look at me, she instructed. Monica lifted her head. Janet shined a small pen light into her eyes. You need to get some sleep. She turned to John. Can you carry her to the infirmary? She asked. John nodded and lift Monica into his arms. Everyone followed as he carried her and then placed her one of the empty beds. She was already unconscious. It may be a while before she regains consciousness. Janet informed them. Everyone went about their normal business. John went to his daughters room and found her drawing a picture with some crayons. He watched her and couldn't help but smile. He had missed so much of her life and yet she had accepted him instantly as a Father. From now on he was going to be there for her, for her and her Mother. He had desperately wanted to find Monica throughout the years but never did out of fear of being found and captured. He didn't want to endanger her life. Missy felt his eyes watching her and looked up at him.  
  
She exclaimed excitedly as she ran up to him. He lift her into his arms and hugged her tightly as she wrapped her small arms around his neck.  
  
Hey sweaty. What are you up to? He asked as he carried her over to her drawing.  
  
I drew a picture. She told him excitedly. SHe reached down and held it up for him to see. It was a drawing of her, Monica and John. Under the drawing of she had written Me', under Monica she had written Mommy' and under her drawing of John she had written Daddy'.  
  
That is a master piece. He told her. And to him, he had never seen a more beautiful picture. He looked at his watch and saw how late it was. I think it's way past your bedtime.  
  
Will you tuck me in and read me a story? She asked.  
  
Any story you want. But first we better get you changed into your PJs. He helped her changed into her nightwear and tucked her into her bed. He laid down next to her as she handed him a book. Little red riding hood. He started reading and by the time he had finished she was asleep in his arms. He carefully placed the book on the floor and then gently moved Missy so she was lying with her head against the pillow. He placed the cover over her and kissed her on the temple before closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
He smiled a big grin as he walked to the infirmary and found Monica stirring from sleep. He went and sat at the edge of her bed and gently ran his fingers through her soft hair. Even before she opened her eyes she smiled at the sensation.  
  
A girl could get used to waking up like this. She commented her and John shared a soft and loving kiss.  
  
Well you better get used to it. Because I have something to ask you. Monica watched as he took something out of his jeans pocket. Monica Reyes. I love you with everything that I am. And I know I wont be able to spend a single night away from you. Will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife? Monica gasped as he held out a beautiful ring box which contained the most stunning engagement ring she had ever laid her eyes on. Monica, will you marry me?  
  
She exclaimed happily as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He placed the ring on her wedding finger and kissed her even more deeply. They were pulled apart when they hard someone clear their throat. They turned to see Jack, Sam, Jonas, Daniel, Skinner, Dana and Mulder standing around the door.  
  
Oh no, please don't mind us. Continue. Jack told them. They couldn't help but laugh. Janet came in the room and went up to Monica.  
  
So Monica, how are you feeling now? She asked she she shone the penlight in her eyes.  
  
A lot better than I was. Monica told Janet.  
  
Well everything is back to normal so you can change into comfortable clothes and head on out of here.  
  
Thank you. Monica said as she began to step out of bed. John had his arm around her incase she fell. John I'm fine. But if you guys wouldn't mind leaving so I can change. She looked at everyone in the doorway.  
  
No please, we don't mind. Go right ahead. Jack told her. Sam practically dragged him out of the room and closed the door behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't think I like that Conol O'Neill. John told Monica as she changed from her hospital gown into jeans and a T-shirt.  
  
That's because he is so much like Mulder it's like having two Mulder's to deal with all at once. Monica explained to him. He didn't look amused. Jack is nice, he's funny. Give him a chance please?  
  
Fine, I'll give him a chance. They both walked out of the room and went into the briefing room where they found everyone waiting for them. Hammond indicated for everyone to take a seat.  
  
Monica, while you were unconscious a representative form the Nox and the Tollan arrived, they did want to meet you but they couldn't stay long, but they did leave you all a gift for the future fight.   
  
That was when everyone saw on the desk two sets if items which didn't look like they were made on Earth.  
  
What are they? Mulder asked.  
  
This one is from our friends the Nox. Because they are pacifist they wouldn't make any weapons but they did give you this Sam held up a glass ball. They didn't say what it was, but that it would be very useful to Monica.  
  
Well that's ... comforting. Mulder commented.  
  
What about the other one? Brad asked.  
  
This was a gift from the Tollan, well it was kind of sneaked from there planet by someone who believes in our cause. These little things allow you to breath easily underwater and in toxic gas without having to wear a giant gas tank on your back. Hammond explained.  
  
Sounds like a cool thing to have handy. Wasn't there another race that wanted to meet us? Skinner asked.  
  
Yeah, the Azgard. They usually ... Jack was interrupted by Thor beaming down in his chair. Just beam in pretty much like that.  
  
All the former agents jumped out of their seats and took a few steps back.  
  
Greetings, I am Thor, supreme commander of the Azgard fleet. The small alien greeted.  
  
Greetings I am Mulder, leader of the spooky's. Mulder saluted as he was about to bust out laughing. After all it wasn't everyday he came into contact with a real alien. That is if he doesn't include all the bad guy aliens.  
  
This is Monica Reyes, John Doggett, Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Walter Skinner and Brad Follmer. Hammond introduced. And this is Thor.  
  
This is ... Monica had trouble finding the words. So cool. Was the only thing she could think to say.  
  
Just then Missy came running in.  
  
She yelled out but was stopped when a light came from the ceiling. Everyone looked up as a set of rings came down and surrounded Missy. She screamed out before the rings went back up with a light, taking Missy with them.  
  
Monica ran forward but she was to late, the rings and Missy were gone. What the hell was that? Monica thought. She was here and then she wasn't. Monica ran out of the room and ran to Missy's room. She called as she entered the room but no one was in there. She walked forward towards the bed and picked up Missy's teddy bear. She heard footsteps behind her and then felt strong arms wrap around her. She's gone. Monica whispered as tears flowed, she turned in Johns arms and buried her head in his shoulder as her body shook with tears.  
  
We'll find her. He firmly told her, his voice full of emotion.  
  
Half an hour later the Tok'ra were back, Thor was still there and everyone was in the meeting room. Monica held her head in her hands and they argued.  
  
You cant go after her, it's obviously a trap. Martouf said.  
  
So what do we do just leave Missy there to be turned into a Goa'uld? Jack yelled at him.  
  
She can't be turned into a Goa'uld, she shares Monica's blood. Martouf tried to make him see sense.  
  
So we leave her to be tortured? Sam through back at him.  
  
We're not going to leave her! Mulder yelled.  
  
We may not have a choice. Thor commented. Monica stood up from her seat and turned away from the table.  
  
I'm going after her. Monica stated. Martouf stood up from his seat and walked to stand in front of Monica.  
  
You can't. You'll be walking into a trap and they wont hesitate to kill you. Its a painful sacrifice but for the good or the universe... He didn't get to finish his sentence. Monica grabbed him by the collar of his top and pushed him hard against the wall.  
  
Screw the universe! Monica yelled. My little girl is out there and I will find her and bring her back. I don't care what you or anyone else says! It's my choice overall and I choose to get her back, not leave her to die. You said it yourself we are destined to win, maybe this had to happen and I have to go find her in order for us to win.  
  
But it could also mean that you loose and the universe could be lost to the Goa'uld. Thor told her. Monica let go of Martouf, she turned to face the others in the room.  
  
I don't know if this is the right choice for the universe, but I know that its the right choice for me and my little girl. So is anyone with me ... or am I going to have to do this on my own?  
  
John walked to her and placed his arms around her. He was with her. That was his little girl out there, he was damn well going to find her. Monica looked around at everyone else in the room and they nodded their heads. They were with her, even Martouf and Thor agreed to help.  
  
Do we have any idea where they may have taken her? Jonas asked.  
  
Daniel said. Everyone was silent for a second until Monica's eyes lit up.  
  
Jack, do you still have that paper with the symbols I saw in my dream? She asked and saw him take it out of his pocket. That's where we go.


	10. Chapter 10

Now that we have a location we need to come up with a plan. John said as everyone sat down in their chairs again.  
  
The gate will be heavily guarded. Daniel stated.  
  
We could always go by ship. Jack suggested.  
  
It would need to be fast. Our ship isn't ready yet, it still has problems with the hyper drive. Sam said.  
  
Our ship? Mulder asked.  
  
Earth is building a space ship. Jonas told them.  
  
Let me guess, it's called the Enterprise? Mulder asked.  
  
No. But that was my suggestion. Jack told him. So we get our pal Jacob and use his ship.  
  
Dana asked.  
  
My Dad, who was turned into a Tok'ra. Sam explained.  
  
So we can go by ship, he can ring us down, we kick some alien butt and we either get ringed back up but if we cant we can go back through the gate. Jack summed it up so far.  
  
How will we know where to go? Brad asked.  
  
The files Miss Shannon McMahon gave us have blue prints of everything we need to know. Hammond replied as he took a sip of his coffee.  
  
So when should we leave? Sam asked.  
  
I say right now. Monica stated.  
  
No, it's the middle of the night and I want everyone to get a nights rest before you go. Hammond said as he stood up. Meeting over. You leave at 0800 hours. Major Carter can you get into contact with Jacob?  
  
She replied as she too stood up. Everyone followed their actions. John placed his arm around Monica waist as they walked to their room. She was silent the whole way but she did lean into his and rest her head on his shoulder. He led her over to the bed in their room and sat her down. He sat next to her.  
  
Talk to me. He urged her. She took a deep breath and looked up at him. He wasn't suprised to see tears there, he was sure she saw the same in his own.  
  
I just ... I want her back. This isn't her fight. She shouldn't have to be apart of this. It's just so unfair. Monica finally broke down and John instantly held her in his strong arms. He ran his fingers through her silky hair as she cried into his shoulder. He whispered words of comfort in her ear.  
  
We're going to get her back. I'll make sure of it. John told her strongly. He pulled back to look at her tear stained cheeks. She nodded her head. He cupped the sides of her face with his hands and kissed her temple, down her nose to her mouth for a long and passionate kiss. Come on, we both need to get some sleep. He told her once he pulled back. They changed for bed and got under the covers. Monica had her back to him. He slid closer to her and spooned her up in his arms. His pressed his lips against the back of her neck as he slipped his arms around her waist, his hands resting on her stomach. He smiled as her hands linked with his own. Both of them fell asleep, comforted by each other and the fact that they would both do whatever it took to get their little girl back.


	11. Chapter 11

Monica was woken up by the alarm clock. She reached over and hit the buzzer off. She rolled over in Johns arms and saw him fast asleep. She smiled at house peaceful he looked. She slid closer to him and started kissing over his face. His temple, nose, eyes, cheek and finally his lips. His mouth opened to her and they kissed gently.  
  
Good morning. He yawned out.  
  
Morning. We need to get up and get ready. She told his as she sat up in bed and strechted her arms above her head. John also sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist while her arms were still in the air. She ought her arms down and linked her fingers with his. She turned her head slightly to look into his eyes. I love you. She told him with all the honesty she had in her.  
  
I love you too. He replied as he kissed along her neck to her shoulder blade. Come on, we need to get suited up.   
  
He stood up and strechted his muscles and then pulled her off of the bed. They walked hand in hand to the changing rooms to find some of the others already changing. They looked at their lockers which had their names on it and saw combat clothes waiting for them, with their names printed on the front. Also in their lockers were weapons for them. Monica took in a breath as she saw all of this. The fight, which she had known would happen sooner or later, was about to happen.  
  
Everyone changed in silence, no one quite knew what to say in a situation like this. They were about to go after the most powerful Goa'uld in the universe, destroy him and his weapons and also save Missy. Once changed they were escorted above ground to three waiting cars, General Hammond saluted them as they were driven off to an unknown location. Monica watched as the trees went by. She turned her head to look at John who was sitting next to her. It didn't suprise her that he was already watching her, she smiled a sad smile at his. He lifted his arm and placed it around her shoulders. She leant her head against his shoulder as he tightened his grip around her, pulling her closer.  
  
The cars came to a stop in the middle of an air field, where an alien ship waited for them.  
  
Monica said when she saw the ship. They stepped out of the cars and walked up to the ship. The door opened and Jacob came out to greet them.  
  
Sam, it's so good to see you. He said as he embraced his daughter.  
  
It's good to see you too Dad. Once they parted they turned towards everyone. Dad, this is Monica Reyes, John Doggett, Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Walter Skinner and Brad Follmer. You know everyone else.  
  
Its a pleasure to meet you guys. He closed his eyes and opened them again. It is an honour. He said in a different voice.  
  
That is so cool. Mulder stated. They all shook hands and entered the ship. This is so cool! Mulder again stated.  
  
What? You've seen an alien ship before. Dana reminded him.  
  
But this is the first ship I've been in which hasn't intended on probing me up the ass. He reminded her with a grin.  
  
Is everyone set? Jacob asked.  
  
Yep, everything we need is on board and everyone is present and accounted for. Sam answered.  
  
Everyone hang on! Jacob called to everyone as he started steering the ship out of Earths atmosphere.  
  
To what!? Mulder called from the ring room.  
  
I'm about to go into hyper drive. Jacob warned. Three, two, one, engaged. Everyone held on as the ship jumped into hyper space. Once the ship was flying smoothly Jacob stood up from his seat. Is everyone okay?  
  
That was awesome. Monica commented as she stood up.  
  
I'm glad you think so.  
  
How long until we reach the planet? Skinner asked as he too stood up.  
  
About an hour, I'll ring you down and then hide in the moons shadow out of their radar. We'll be able to communicate through these. Jacob handed everyone a little device. Just place it on your clothes. He instructed and everyone followed the instruction. When you need to leave, just say and I'll fly by and ring you up.  
  
Half an hour later they all sat in a circle playing cards. They had nothing better to do and Mulder had bought a deck of cards with him. Some of them played while half of them watched Mulder lose. Monica stood up and went into the front area and looked out the front window. John saw her walk away and he followed her. He stepped up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. She leant back in his arms.  
  
It's so beautiful. She commented as she looked at the hyper space window.  
  
Not as beautiful as you. John ran a hand delicately down the side of her cheek.  
  
Sweet talker. She laughed.  
  
You know you love it. He joked.  
  
God help me but I do. She rotated in his arms, wrapping her arms around his shoulder, leaning her head against his shoulder.  
  
I hate to break up this romantic moment, but we're coming up to the planet. Jacob told them as he sat down in the drivers seat. John gave Monica a light kiss on the lips.  
  
Exiting hyper speed. Jacob announced a second before they exited hyper speed. Causing everyone to nearly lose their balance.  
  
Please, next time, a little more than half a seconds warning. Mulder said to him.  
  
Jacob drove the ship so it hid behind the moons shadow. Now as soon as I ring you guys down they'll know you're there. They're probably keeping an eyes on the atmosphere and would notice any change. So as soon as you're down on the ground, run until you're as safe as you can be.  
  
Okay this is how it's going to work once we're down there. Carter, Teal'c, Daniel, Skinner, Mulder and Doggett will go and find Missy. Jonas, Scully, Follmer, Reyes and I will destroy the weapon and hopefully Anubis. Monica was about to protest. We need you Monica to help take out the weapon. Jack explained. She still looked unsure. John turned to her.  
  
Monica, I will find Missy and bring her back safe. He placed his hand on her cheek. Monica knew he was thinking about Luke, about how he feels as though he failed him. He needed to do this. I wont fail. He told her firmly. Monica nodded. Knowing that he will do everything in his power to bring their daughter back safely.  
  
Guys are you ready for this? Jacob asked.  
  
Everyone stood up in the ring room. They were stood in a circle. No one knew what to say at a time like this. Monica held her hand in the middle, John soon placed his hand on top her hers, followed by Jack and soon everyone.  
  
For Earth. John said.  
  
For humans. Monica said.  
  
For the universe. Scully said.  
  
For the truth. Monica said. No one added anything. That summed what everyone was feeling. They dropped their hands. John pulled Monica to the side for a moment. They pulled each other in a fierce hug.  
  
I love you, with all my heart. John whispered in her ear gently. Monica pulled back and John saw the tears in her eyes.  
  
I love you too, more than anything. Monica replied. They were instantly drawn into a passionate kiss. No one interrupted them. Everyone knew the danger. They knew this could be the last they every see each other. They knew they may all die this day. They eventually pulled back. But they spoke no more words. It wasn't needed. They were speaking their hearts through their eyes.  
  
Okay, this place has four different ring rooms, I'm gonna ring down one group in one room and then the other on the other side of the complex. Jacob explained. Johns group was the first to go down. Jacob transported them down on the left hand side of the complex, sensors had showed Missy was being kept on that side. And then Monica's group was transported down on the other side, near the weapons.  
  
This was it. The fight they had all been waiting for in one way or another. The fight for survival. The fight for Earth. The fight for the universe. The fight which will decide the fate of everything.


	12. Chapter 12

The light faded and the rings went back into the ground. It took Monica a few seconds to realise what had happened. Monica looked around the ring room. And realised they were now on the planet. The room was clear of any Goa'uld. But she sensed something different.  
  
We need to get out of here now. Goa'uld are on their way here. She told the group.  
  
Which way to the weapons? Jack asked. Monica closed her eyes for a few seconds and let free her senses.  
  
That way. She pointed to a door on the right. The door was code locked, but Jonas already knew the code because he had studied the information Shannon McMahon gave them, They exited the room and closed the door behind them. As soon as they walked up one corridor they were surrounded by Jaffa.  
  
Jack muttered but still held up his gun. You might want to give up now. Jack calmly instructed. The Jaffa laughed. Now that's not nice laughing.  
  
Put down your weapons. The Jaffa in front ordered.  
  
What happens if we don't? Jack asked. They heard a sound of something rolling on the floor and saw a silver ball coming towards them. It stopped in the middle of the group. Aw crap. Jack said as he realised what it was. A second later a light flashed from it and everything went dark.  
  
...............  
  
John was amazed when the lights went the rings disappeared into the ground. One second he had been in the ship and now he was on the planet, in an alien facility. The group quickly exited the ring room, knowing there would be Jaffa and Goa'uld on the way.  
  
Which way? John asked. Daniel looked at the blue prints of the base.  
  
This way. He pointed to the left as he continued to lead the group as he kept looking at the blueprints in his hands. He was about to turn a corner but instantly went back. Whoa. Jaffa, lots of Jaffa outside the door.  
  
Mulder pulled something from behind his back. Everyone watched as he pulled out three grenades and took the pins out. Fire in the whole. He whispered as he threw the grenades around the corner. A second later there was a huge explosion and the sound of Jaffa dying.  
  
Missy should be behind this door. Daniel said as he looked at the blueprint.  
  
John yelled as he pressed his ear against the door.  
  
He heard her call back.  
  
Hang on honey, we're gonna get you out. He told her. Daniel pressed a code in on the keypad and the door opened. Missy ran into her fathers arms. He lifted her up off the ground.  
  
Are you okay? Did they hurt you? He frantically asked as he looked her over.  
  
I'm okay. They didn't hurt me. I think I annoyed them though. She said.  
  
What did you do? John asked as they started making their way out of the room. Missy all the time in Johns arms.  
  
Mommy taught me how to sing and she said it's good to sing when you're scared. So I sang. I don't think they liked it very much. She giggled. John couldn't help but smile at the image of the Goa'uld telling her to be quiet.  
  
That's my girl. He kissed her temple as he continued to carry her.  
  
We have a problem. Daniel whispered. Goa'uld are surrounding the ring room.  
  
Then we need to find the exit door. John told him as they carefully walked away from the ring room.  
  
...............  
  
Monica opened her eyes slowly. She tried to move her head to the side but couldn't. Her head was strapped down to something. She realised as well that her legs and arms were tied down to the alien table she was on and there was also a strap around her stomach. She couldn't move at all.  
  
She heard a door open, but couldn't move to see who had come in. And then she saw who it was. The man from her dream. The person who had taken her little girl away from her. Anubis.  
  
I knew you would come. He stated. So you are the one who has scared the Goa'uld and the Jaffa. The so called legend. Well I cant wait to show your death to everyone. Then nothing can stop me from destroying your pathetic world. But first, I would like to learn everything you know. He stated.  
  
I'm not telling you a thing you bastard. She stated as she looked at him with all the hatred she could.  
  
I don't need your voice to learn. I have my own methods. From his pocket her produced a black shinny metal ball. A second later spikes came out of it in every direction. This little device will download everything in your brain into the computers. You can try to fight it, but there is no stopping the download. He moved closer to her and Monica swallowed the huge lumped which had just formed in her throat at the site of the ball with spikes. She didn't need it to be explained on how it's used. She knew. He was going to put that in her brain.  
  
...............  
  
Jack sat up suddenly. He looked around the room and saw he was contained in one of the holding places.  
  
He said. He went up to Jonas and shook his shoulder. Hey, Jonas, no sleeping on the job. He told him. Jonas opened his eyes and was momentarily confused, and then he remembered what had happened. He looked around and saw the others in the group waking up. Except one person was missing. Where's Monica? He asked.  
  
I can only guess Anubis has her. They took everything we had, including our weapons which we could really use right now. Jack told him.  
  
What will he do to her? Follmer asked.  
  
We need to get out of here. Jack ignored the question as he tried to open the door. Brad walked up to him and forcefully turned Jack around to face him.  
  
What will he do to Monica?! He asked, this time more firmly.  
  
...............  
  
John's group continued to walk through the maze of alien corridors. He carried Missy in his arms the whole way. Not willing to let her go, not even for a second.  
  
An exit is just around this corridor. Daniel told them. John looked around the corner and saw the exit to the outside, heavily guarded. For the first time since finding her, John put Missy down.  
  
Missy, I want you to stay here. When I give you the signal you come to me okay? He asked. She nodded her head and pressed herself as far as she could against the wall.  
  
Carter took out a couple of grenades from behind her. Took out the pins and threw them towards the Jaffa. A moment later there was an explosion and the sound of Zats firing. Moving forward, the group fired their Zats and guns at the Goa'uld. They easily took out the very few Jaffa which had survived the grenades. John went up to the doorway, leading to the outside and looked out. It was all clear. He motioned for Missy to come towards his. He instantly picked her up in his arms.  
  
Carter called. There's a force field. There's no way around it and no way to disarm it from here.  
  
Great, we're stuck.  
  
They stood in silence as they thought about about what they were going to do. It looked as though this would be the end for them. They had come this far only to be stopped. When suddenly, the force field was turned off.  
  
Please tell me one of you did that? Mulder said.  
  
Lets hope so. But either way, we need to go. Carter instructed and everyone ran out of the open door, seeing the river they all instantly took out the gift from the Tollan and they started swimming to the other side of the river.  
  
...............  
  
Anubis watched with interest as the female human tried to fight the mind probe which he had placed him her brain. She had a look of concentration on her facial features. His first prime entered the room.  
  
Lord Anubis, someone has deactivated the force fields. He told Anubis.  
  
Reactivate them immediately! Anubis ordered. His first prime went to the main computer at the front and pushed a few buttons before turning back to Anubis.  
  
I cant my Lord. Someone has overridden everything and locked us out of the system.  
  
Anubis looked to the women lying on the table. As the probe was in her brain she was connected to the computer. She was controlling everything.  
  
Bring one of the prisoners! He instructed, the first prime nodded and left the room. About ten minutes later he returned with Brad Follmer.  
  
Brad went to her. Monica? Can you hear me? He shook her shoulder, but she didn't open her eyes.  
  
She can hear you. She's watching as we speak. Monica Reyes put the shields back up, or I will have this man killed. Nothing happened. Anubis nodded towards his first prime, he instantly held a Goa'uld weapon on Brad. Now Miss Reyes.  
  
No Monica! Don't do it! Brad yelled, but he was hit over the head with the weapon to shut him up.  
  
I will have him killed. You have ten seconds to decide. Anubis told her.  
  
Monica could hear what was happening. She knew everything that was going on. She knew for the good of the universe she had to continue to do what she was trying to. She heard Brad tell her not to put the shields back.  
  
Brad stood up and looked at her. She had detached herself from the computer enough to open her eyes and look at him. He smiled down at her as he ran his fingers through her hair. She was crying and so was he. Knowing this was the end.  
  
I love you. He whispered as he placed a kiss on her temple. A second later a shot rang out and Brad fell to the floor, he had been killed.  
  
You fucking Bastard! Monica yelled out as she cried.  
  
Put the shields back up, or I will not hesitate to have your daughter killed. Anubis threatened. Monica looked at him with all the hatred she could.  
  
She stated and closed her eyes again as she went inside the computer. Alarms started going off. She opened her eyes again and smiled a sad smile. She knew she was about to die. She silently prayed that the others got out. She smiled knowing that she hadn't failed, she had succeeded.  
  
...............  
  
What are the alarms for? Jack asked over the noise of the alarms.  
  
Someone has set off the self destruction. Jonas told him. The door to where they were being held, suddenly opened.  
  
Way da go Monica. Jack said as his group walked out of the room. Beating a few Goa'uld up on the way and taking their weapons. How long before this thing explodes? Jack asked.  
  
Seven minutes. Jonas answered. All of a sudden they heard Monica's voice over the sound.  
  
You guys have seven minutes. Get out of here now! She told them.  
  
We cant leave you! Jack yelled out. He didn't know where her voice was coming from, but he talked back anyway.  
  
Yes you can. I cant escape where I am. She paused. Tell John and Missy I love them. And then her voice cut out.  
  
What do we do? Scully asked Jack. He hesitated.  
  
We get out. He said and they nodded. They came to the exit door and saw they were surrounded by a river of water. Jack exclaimed.  
  
Wait. The thing the Tollan gave us, to help up breath under water. Jonas remembered. Everyone else did and reach into their pockets for the devices. Instantly places them in and over their mouths they jumped into the water and started swimming. They didn't swim above the water, for fear the would be seen and killed by the Jaffa and Goa'uld.  
  
...............  
  
John and his group had run some distance but had kept in sight of the ship. They saw the others exit and signalled them over once they were across the lake. John instantly noticed who was missing.  
  
Where the hell is Monica? John instantly asked.  
  
Anubis took her. She told us to leave. Skinner explained.  
  
John put Missy down and ran for the ship.  
  
Mulder yelled. But John didn't listen, he swam to the other side, back from where they had just escaped. He could hear the alarms going off as he entered the facility. He shot any Jaffa or Goa'uld who came at him. Making his way to the main area. He walked in and saw Brad dead on the floor. And for a split second felt sympathy and then he saw who was lying on the table.  
  
She instantly opened her eyes at the sound of his voice.  
  
John?! What are you doing? You need to get out of here now! This place is going to blow! She firmly told him.  
  
No way in hell am I leaving you! He told her as he took out a knife and cut the straps. She sat up. She saw Brad on the floor and instantly burst into tears. He's gone Monica. I'm so sorry. He gently stroked her hair.  
  
We cant leave him. He deserves a proper funeral. She sobbed out. John understood. In her own way, she still loved Brad. John let go of Monica and leant down to Brad. He lifted Brad up and carried his body over his shoulder. We have less than two minutes before this place blows. Monica told him. Tears still ran down her cheeks.   
  
There were no lights. Everything was dark. She had cut the power while the device was still in her. She had thought without any power, there would be no way for anyone of the Goa'uld too over ride her self destruct command.  
  
I cant see a thing. John told Monica.  
  
Me neither. We're never gonna make it out like this! She stated. Wait a second. John let me go through your backpack. She unzipped it and fumbled around in it for a few seconds. She pulled out the object the Nox had given them.  
  
What are you gonna do with that? John asked.  
  
Monica whispered. She held the glass ball up near her lips and gently blew on it. A light shined from it. Filling the darkened hallway with light.  
  
I'm starting to like those aliens. John stated. They started running again. They ran as fast as they could. Shooting Goa'uld and Jaffa who tried to stop them. There's the exit! Monica yelled as she saw it. They ran out of the door and jumped into the lake. They didn't think about the items that allowed them to breath under water. They heard the first explosion, followed by other. They didn't stop until they reached the other side of the lake. Where they were met instantly by the others.  
  
Missy ran into her mothers open arms. Monica held her tightly and kissed her temple.  
  
Thank God you're okay. Monica whispered. Monica stood back up, holding her daughters hand. Everyone was watching the destruction of Anubis.  
  
Monica did you do that? Jack asked.  
  
He put something in my brain to download what I knew. The device didn't work for some reason, but I was able to do anything I wanted to with the computers. When he tried to escape, I closed in in a corridor with no way out. Monica explained.  
  
What happened to Brad? Dana asked gently.  
  
They bought him down, and Anubis told me to put the shields back up or ... or he would kill Brad. Monica paused. Brad told me not to do it, so I didn't. Tears escaped Monica's eyes again.  
  
John had now handed Brad to Teal'c, walked up to Monica and placed his arm around her shoulder. She leant her head against him.  
  
Lets go home. He whispered as he kissed her temple.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
They stood around the six foot whole. The coffin waiting to be placed in. The priest saying some words, but nobody was really listening. Monica never thought she would be here. She never could have imagined how hard this day would be. She thought she was over him, that she felt nothing but friendship. But now she realised, there would always be a tiny piece of her heart, which would forever belong to Brad. She couldn't change that, she didn't want to.  
  
The grave was lowered into the ground as the priest said a final prayer. Monica leant down and first took a handful of dirt and sprinkled it into the grave, and then she took a red rose and a white rose and dropped them in the grave, landing on top of the coffin. The others at the funeral threw dirt in, but she was the only one who had the roses for him. Red represented the love they had, the love she would always treasure. The white rose represent their friendship, they may have grown apart, but friendship had always remained.  
  
Monica stood back up and wrapped herself in Johns arms as she shed silent tears. He understood what she was feeling. She was glad he was there with her. They stayed until everyone else had left. Monica gazing at the headstone and the words written in stone.  
  
In my passing, lies your hope. She read the words out loud. She had chosen the words herself. Because of Brad willing to sacrifice his life, the world, the universe would live on. Mulder, Dana, Skinner, John and herself where now allowed back in the country. They had been cleared of all charges. They were offered jobs back in the FBI. They were free. Now like millions, even billions, of others over the universe. All because Brad was willing to sacrifice himself. Monica smiled and looked up at John.  
  
You ready to go? He asked her softly.  
  
Yeah, I'm ready. They walked to their lone car hand in hand. Monica stopped John once they were standing next to it.   
  
  
  
Thank you.  
  
For what? He asked confused.  
  
For not being mad about Missy, for still loving me after all these years, for coming back for me and... She paused as she looked back at Brads grave. And for understanding. She leaned forward, gently placing her lips on his.  
  
You know, I've been thinking. John said once they had parted.  
  
About what? Monica asked.  
  
About how, one day, I would like another child, Missy deserves a little brother or sister.  
  
This caused Monica to grin. She knew another reason why he wanted another child. He regretted not being there for her when she was pregnant, or during birth and he had missed out on so much of Missy's life.  
  
I think that's wonderful. Monica whispered as she placed her arms around him. He pulled her close and ran his fingers delicately through her smooth hair. Seven years ago he though he's never see her again. He thought his life would be over. But now, after everything that has happened these past few months. John couldn't help but think of the future. Maybe there was hope for them. Maybe there was hope for the future.  
  
THE END!


End file.
